


Just A Jealous Guy

by felisblanco



Category: Angel: the Series RPF, Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-21
Updated: 2006-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very dark.  Very depressing. Consider yourself warned for just about everything.  Unbetad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Jealous Guy

There's no controlling it. It growls in his belly, lashes out like green tendrils. It's been too long, too many years spent watching other men laugh with and smile at and tenderly touch what is his. No more.

"I hate them."

"Oh come on. It doesn't mean anything."

Then why are you smiling back? Why are you laughing and letting your hands linger? Why are you leaning into their touches, that look in your eyes that teases them with what could be?

"Come here."

"David, we're on in ten minutes."

"So hurry up."

A closet, an empty office, leaning against the door to the restroom, the thin wood shaking with someone's impatient knocking. Sometimes it's just a kiss, sometimes a full out fuck, fast and hard and desperate in its race against time.

"Has anyone seen James/David/the guys?"

Oh God! Skin damp with sweat and kisses, fingers trembling as they fight with buttons/zippers/too many fucking clothes. Needyouneedyouneedyou... Biting the knuckles on his hand to keep from screaming. Choking on words someone might hear, swallowing them down with desperation. Want you. Need you. Love you so much. Love...

“Love fucking your ass, Jimmy. Fuck, you're so good.”

“Dave... Please...”

Hurt voice. Downcast eyes.

"David, we can't do this anymore. I can't do this anymore. We have to stop."

Again and again but once more he manages to turn things around, change his mind. Just one more time, one more kiss, one more...

"David, it's not fair. You've got to let him go. You're killing him with this."

Shut up. Mind your own fucking business. Who are you to... You're wrong. Wrong. He needs me. He... He loves me. God, I love him so much. I can't...

"Think you've had enough. Go home to the wife."

He laughs and then he punches the fucking asshole. Thrown out on the street, laughter ringing in his ears as he sobs out his anger. Wife? Wife!?! Are you fucking kidding me?

"Fuck you! Get out! I can't believe you... In our bed!"

His son's tiny face watching him through the window as he punches the door with his fists. Whore! Bitch! Please, just let me see him. He's my son!

Everything is lost. For him. And he won't... he won't even...

“What are you doing here? I thought we agreed..”

Shutting him up the best way, the only way. His mouth tastes of peppermint gum and coffee. God, I've missed you! Why haven't you called? Why don't you talk to me? Why are you doing this?

“David, no. No! Stop it! Don't... No!”

The floor is cold. God! I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please... Please stop crying.

Rain streaming down, soaking his clothes, seeping into his bones. Stumbling through the dark. What have I done? What have I...?

“He doesn't want to see you. Haven't you done enough?” Door slammed in his face.

Lonely bed. Damp sheets. Somewhere a dog is barking. The bottle is getting lighter and lighter in his hand. Pills spilled across the floor. So cold. So damn cold.

"I love you."

Silence.

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fanfic100**](http://fanfic100.livejournal.com/), prompt #64: Fall.


End file.
